tbftnfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
New Age Rammoch Also known as: The Sunset Empire New Age Rammoch is governed by the emperor Uton Kolstuc after the previous leader, Troglor Tamrivus, decided that he needed "retirement". Its units are focused on the mbl stat, which means that they are not only fast, but mobile. Their soldiers are just policement that proved themselves, and their goal is to destroy the Hivemind, a malicious AI. New Age Odbiji Also known as: Christ's Closest Empire New Age Odbiji is a theocracy. Lacking special units, its units are bad on their own, but when playing with an ally, they use their electric shocks to immobilize their enemies, and they are also good at the spt stat. They follow a church called "Christ's Closest Followers", and they make their citizens obey the laws found in their version of the bible. The Kantorians Also known as: First Superwar Preservation Organization or FSPO The Kantorians are a human extremist private military organization led by the Chantor family's eldest child, in this case, it's Carlos Chantor. Their units are focused on surviving on their own, being cheap, mobile and having some special abilities that makes them excel in guerrilla combat. They are set on a path to destroy the Scrapyardians, and generally every other robot and automaton. New Age Nexusians Also known as: The Empire of Two New Age Nexusians are a combination of an oligarchy and a democracy governed by several representatives which the people voted for. Their units are balanced, which means that they don't have much weak points, but also not much strong points. This makes them ideal for beginners. They are in the possession of The Nexus, a white hole that has the interest of many other space empires. Nertex Cult Also known as: The Fearless Ones Nertex Cult is a cult that worships the creatures that sent the Nexus Boxes to this place. They forbid using vehicles and machinery, and instead rely on much simpler weapons - their minds. They are rather fragile with high pwr, and the lack of tanks make them weak, but however, if played properly, their weaknesses can be ignored. They are at war with the Odbiji because of their conflicting philosophies. The Machines Also known as: The Hivemind The Machines are an empire controlled by the extremist robot AI, the Hivemind. They infect robotic networks with tiny nanobots. They also "enslave" human mechanics and engineers to help them. Their machines are powerful, yet expensive, and they heavily rely on their health, aka the spt stat. Rammoch Separatist Also known as: Rebels of the Sunset They are a rebel movement led by Keu Rorscach. They are the followers of Troglor and they want to restorwe Rammoch "to its former glory". They rely on pwr, but are not as fragile as the Nertex Cult. Even though they are from Rammoch, some of the soldiers are not cyborgs. They also use robots which block The Hivemind's nanobots. Cholian Republic Also known as: Sin Empire The Cholian Republic is known by it's low life standard - gambling, mafia, etc. Their whole country is secretly run by a rich mafia family. Scrapyardians Also known as: Metalvores The Scrapyardians are a failed science experiment. They collect various metals, most commonly steel, aluminum, bronze, etc. Having no squads, they are the most complicated faction, and as with the Nertex Cult, they are best when played correctly. They can also fuse their units, creating an unit that has the ability of the other units.